That Special Song
by Dancing Feather
Summary: Naraku is running out of ideas, but it doesn't stop him from trying to kill Inuyasha and his angry older brother too. :Oneshot, one fifth of your daily requirement of crack:


Inuyasha and all of the abused characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**That Special Song**

"This is it! Kiss my sword of death Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled waving his blade of death at the purple clad demon from the opposite side of the football stadium. It could've been another large wooden castle that had been crushed into a bowl shaped manner but it fit the bill.

"I'd rather Naraku, that you would choke on mine." Sesshoumaru said in his cold demeanor with his sword also drawn. It was so cold, it could power five fridges, for that was the power of a dog demon.

"Despite the disturbing innuendo," Naraku flicked his thick black locks from his luscious face, "I'm afraid you can't kill me today."

"Dammit!" Inuyasha stamped his foot, "What's your excuse this time you cocky bastard?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Naraku then ripped out a huge purple cloud and because it was made out of solid helium, he rode it on out. And The Brothers Dog, did nothing to stop him. It could've been that farting purple clouds never stopped being incredibly odd, Inuyasha gasping from all of his screaming, or it could also add to the fact that Sesshoumaru was just too cool to walk or to do much of anything. Whatever it was, it resulted in them blinking at Naraku's fading purple image.

It was then, that music slowly started to play from the stadium's speakers. So I guess I decided that they were fighting in a football stadium, so that automatically turns this fanfic's genre into parody to keep the good people sane as for some reason, this could've been kept in humor. Somehow.

"What- what's going on?" Inuyasha quickly turned his head left and right, trying to catch the sound.

"I... recognize this tune..." Sesshoumaru managed to utter while barely moving his face. It must be the Botox.

"Well, what is it?" Inuyasha managed to say without insulting his brother in some manner or form. As this story had unfolded however, you realize that miracles come very often. It was like if this where Dungeons and Dragons, the people who had these characters were banging the DM.

"_Shoot! I rolled a five!"_

"_Go ahead and try again."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, shag me you sexy thing!"_

"This is the song of Doom." Sesshoumaru said without a change of note in his voice. "It summons great and terrible power."

"Where did Naraku get this?"

"Oh anyone can get this," the older brother stated as if his brother was increasingly stupid, "it's just so dangerous, you have to be suicidal to do it."

"Or be able to escape on poisonous gas."

"Exactly."

"So what does it summ-" Inuyasha was unable to complete his question as the answer began to come out of the shadows. It started out slow, as the nimble creatures walked away from the shadow. "What the hell Sesshoumaru!" he spat as they came into view, "Why did you scare me like that! It's just a bunch of human females!"

"They look like humans and smell like them, but they are hardly that."

"Yea right!" Inuyasha said as he watched a larger one trip on some rubble.

"I've never told you this, but this is how father truly died."

"No, he died because Ryūkotsusei caught him when he was down!"

"Ryūkotsusei himself didn't have the power! Believe it or not Inuyasha, our father was great-"

"I know he was powerful dammit! I've only gotten this far in life because I'm swinging one damned tooth!"

"You will not speak of father's dentistry like that!"

"Keh! Fine!"

"Ka-ka..." a few of the creatures started to utter. Sesshoumaru felt himself pale, but it never showed on the outside.

"Good day, Inuyasha." he said as he swiftly turned and started running for the hills.

"Ka-ka-ka..."

"Ah hell no!" Inuyasha turned foot as well, "You ain't leaving me here!" as he started to catch up, he then was very grateful for following his brother's lead for once as the battle cry shrieked itself into action.

"KAWAII!!"

"OMG I WOVE U OH I OVE U SO MUCH!!"

"ONE ONE ONE!!"

"TAKE MEEEE!!"

"What the hell are the screaming?" he shouted hoping his brother would hear him.

"Whatever you do, don't listen to it!" Sesshoumaru said his second exclamation of this story.

"OMG I WANT UR BBYS!!"

"But what does it mean?"

"I really don't know!" third.

"What are they after?"

"Our souls!" forth.

"Like Shinidamachū?"

"Worse!" fifth.

What was really bothering Inuyasha now was how it felt like they were not running fast enough, as if everything was slowed down. It was then he realized the dread of the music. _'No, it can't be...' _he thought, but it was. That slow, ominous tone that you only be properly watched on Bay Watch.

"HES MINE HE WAS ALWAYS MINE!!"

"Curse you, Chariots of Fire!" Inuyasha howled into the sunset.

* * *

This was inspired by actual events. If you find anything misspelled or grammatically incorrect, please tell me, I won't be mad that you just want to help me improve.


End file.
